PCA's Summer Camp
by Geminigal
Summary: PCA decides to hold a summer camp... and Zoey and the gang are going to be counselors. Things will get interesting during postlights out hours with Zoey, Nicole, Dana, Chase, Michael, and Logan as the oldest kids there!
1. Pilot

"ATTENTION ALL PCA STUDENTS: PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM DEAN RIVERS!"

Zoey Brooks and her friend Chase exchanged glances. "What do you think this is about?" Chase asked referring to the announcement just made over the loudspeaker.

"I dunno but lets go find out." Zoey responded as the two made their way to the auditorium nearby. As Zoey and Chase approached the doors, they found their other friends Nicole, Dana, Michael, and Logan. The six then made their way into the auditorium.

"Thank you all for coming to this impromptu assembly. I have some very exciting news to share." Dean Rivers looked eagerly out onto the audience.

"What, is he finally going to get rid of his fake hair piece?" Logan whispered to Zoey. Zoey giggled as Chase looked over and frowned. Why did Logan always get the girls?

"My news is that PCA is going to have a new summer camp!" The dean looked out over the audience before continuing. "The camp is for kids from the 4th to the 6th grade and the counselors will be our very own 8th graders! Now, I know a lot of you 8th graders will want to be the counselors in the camp, but only 6 of you will be able to make the cut." Zoey and her friends all exchanged glances and winked. They didn't hear much of the rest of Dean Rivers speech about the camp. They were too busy whispering about being counselors!

* * *

Back in room 101, Dana, Zoey, and Nicole were eagerly discussing the summer while looking through the brochures Dean Rivers had given them and the boys.

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Nicole, "look at this!" Dana and Zoey leaned over to read the paragraph Nicole was pointing to.

"_The counselors chosen to lead the first PCA summer camp will be the only chaperones on campus except for staff members in the office that will be there to help but otherwise will be working."_ read Dana. She smiled and turned to Zoey. "No Coco!"

"Or any other D.A.'s!" exclaimed Zoey as she went to call the boys.

On the phone, Zoey found out that the other dorm had just finished reading that same paragraph. "We have got to be the 6 counselors!" Chase said.

The next morning, both rooms 101 and 204 (A/N: I made up the boys dorm number) were up early. They met each other in front of the dean's office.

"So," Dean Rivers said spinning around in his chair, "you 6 want to be the guinea pigs for this years camp?"

"YES!" everyone exclaimed.

"Hmmm. I haven't had more enthusiastic applicants yet! As a matter of fact, I haven't had any applicants yet." The dean said frowning. "Well, you are a group of _mostly_ (he looked at Logan as he said mostly) well behaved and trustworthy kids. I guess I'll give you the job."

Shouts of "Yes!" and "Alright!" and "This is gunna be awesome!" filled the room. Dean Rivers smiled.


	2. After Hours

The week before the camp started was filled with mini-orientations and preparing for the campers. The six counselors could barley wait for the camp to start, and on June 8th, it did.

"Hi everyone and welcome to PCA's very first camp!" Zoey introduced herself and the rest of her friends over the loud speaker. "Now, if you will all please stand up when your name is called, we will assign you to your cabin and your counselor. DUSTIN BROOKS. CABIN 8 WITH CHASE. MEAGAN GUNMAN, CABIN 4 ZOEY…"

As soon as everyone had settled into their cabins, the campers went to lunch. "So, Zoey," Chase said scooting into the bench next to her, "what are we going to do tonight?"

Zoey looked over at him and smiled. _If only he knew I loved him. Maybe tonight I will tell him. Or even better, maybe I can use Nicole as an excuse to kiss him…_ "Umm, I think Nicole had something weird planned." _Perfect. Now I can convince Nicole to go along with me. She'll be game!_

Nicole had easily been convinced to begin a Seven Minutes in Heaven game and later that evening, Zoey had invited all the counselors into the teachers lounge that had been converted into a counselors lounge. It had 3 closets. Perfect.

"Hey Chase, Michael, Logan." Zoey greeted the boys as they came into the room. "Uh, Chase," Zoey whispered to Chase as he walked past, "you know how I said that Nicole had a game in mind? Well-"

"Alright everyone!" Nicole stood on top of the couch. Chase raised his eyebrows at Zoey and sat down. "We're going to play one of my favorite games… Seven Minutes in Heaven! I spent a long time thinking of the pairs and here they are: Logan and Dana (Logan grinned and Dana frowned), Michael and me, and Chase and Zoey!" Zoey snuck a peek at Chase who was kinda grinning. "Okay, everyone into their closets!"

As Zoey got into the closet with Chase, she began to get butterflies in her stomach. Here she was, 10 inches from the man she loved… "Are you ready?" Chase asked.

"Yeah." Chase wrapped his arms around her waist and gently tugged her forward. 9 inches, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 , 3, 2, 1, and then their lips met. Zoey put her arms on his neck and started kissing Chase back. His tongue pressed on her lips and she opened her mouth to let his tongue in. She nibbled on his lip and before she knew it, a timer went off outside the closet. Chase and Zoey fell back and Zoey smiled. "Chase, I…I-"

"What?" asked Chase.

"Iloveyou." Zoey quickly confessed.

"Really! I love you too!" _This is just too great, _thought Chase, _Logan doesn't always get the girls 'cause I got the best one! _They stepped out of the closet to find Nicole and Michael the only ones out yet. "I guess Dana and Logan really like each other." Chase said.

"Yeah. So, are you guys going out now?" Nicole asked.

Chase and Zoey looked at each other. "Yeah, I guess we are." Zoey said putting her arm around Chase. He smiled down at her. Suddenly, they heard a bang on the closet door, then everything was quiet again.

Every bodies eyes shifted towards the door as a rumpled looking Dana came out with a silly grin on her face followed by a smug looking Logan, "Hey guys!"


	3. Authors Note

Hey all! Thanks for the great reviews! More soon, I promise, but w/the end of school and everything I am kinda busy…

Tinkaroo09- Thanks for my first review! 

**Twinkleestar- **Thank you so much! Don't worry, I'll update soon!

**DarkDeamon3- **Thank you for the support!

**Seanny22- **Thanks!


	4. The Next Day

**NOTE: **I do not own any Zoey 101 characters!

"Ummm," said Zoey, "Dana, Nicole, I think we should head back to our cabin." Zoey really wanted to know what went on in there.

"Yeah." agreed Nicole. Dana gave in and the three girls headed back to their room. Meanwhile, Chase and Michael were grilling Logan. "Dude, what happened in there? You look as if you just came back from heaven!"

"It was totally awesome. Dana is a really good kisser!" Logan smiled. "And I think I have a new girlfriend!"

Back in the girls cabin, Nicole and Zoey were interrogating Dana as well. "What the heck happened in there? Is he your bf now?" Nicole asked eagerly.

"Well, um yeah, I guess Logan is my boyfriend now. And he's a really good kisser, that's all." Dana replied nervously. "I'm really tired. G'night." As soon as Dana's head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

"So, how'd things go with you Zo?" whispered Nicole as she turned to Zoey.

"Great. I think Chase really likes me. Our plan worked!" Just then, someone knocked on the door. "Hold on." Zoey said.

Zoey opened the door to see one of her campers. "I couldn't sleep. I miss my parents." whined Skyler.

"Okay Skyler, come on in. You can sleep in my cabin tonight." Zoey guided the girl to an empty bed next to hers. Skyler fell asleep quickly, and since Nicole had passed out too, Zoey got in bed. She couldn't sleep though. Zoey was too excited about how smoothly her plan had gone. Her crush was now her boyfriend.

The next day, all of the counselors (and Skyler who heard Zoey's alarm) woke up early to prepare to wake up the campers. Chase and Zoey were assigned to wake up the campers. The 6 counselors had come up with an interesting method to wake up the campers. Zoey and Chase were both armed with air horns that they would blare in each cabin while yelling "WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" In between cabins full of sleeping or groggy campers, Chase and Zoey talked. "So Zoey, how long have you liked me?" Chase asked as he ran into a cabin full of 5th grade boys.

"Well, ever since you ran into that pole when I first arrived." Zoey giggled.

"Yeah, well I liked you a little longer because you were the reason I ran into that pole." Chase challenged.

Suddenly, Skyler ran up yelling, "ZOEY! CHASE! LOGAN SET THE KITCHEN ON FIRE WHILE HE WAS TRYING TO MAKE DANA AN OMLETTE!"

"Ohmygosh!" Zoey exclaimed as she and Chase ran towards the cafeteria.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys… sorry it took soooo long for me to update this. I think I like reading fanfics more than I like writing them! I promise I'll finish this one though. Thanks for all of the reviews! So without further ado, the next chapter of the story!

Zoey and Chase rushed to the kitchen to find Logan and Dana batting away the flames. It wasn't a huge fire, but it was something to be concerned about. Suddenly, Michael came running up with a fire extinguisher and eliminated most of the flames. As soon as the fire was put out, everyone stepped back to look at the damage. By this time, many of the campers had joined them. Since the kitchen was mostly stainless steel (it was a very industrial kitchen) the only harm was burnt metal (I didn't know what to call it… you know when steel kinda turns brown from being burned). Most of the food was gone too.

"Um, I meant for that to happen." Logan grinned

Dana turned around and scoweled. "Oh, so Mr. 'I'm _so_ perfect' can't cook!"

"Hey," retorted Logan, "when you're rich you have cooks to make all of your food for you." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"So! Who's ready for a professionally prepared breakfast?" asked Zoey turning brightly to the campers. Some responded, but most were too tired to say anything. All of the campers, Zoey, Chase, and Nicole left Logan, Michael, and Dana to clean up the mess.

After everyone had eaten and the kitchen was clean, the activities began. Zoey took her cabin to the beach for swimming and sand castle building first. Skyler was in her cabin and spent most of her time hanging with Zoey. The group made an awesome sand castle, and just as they were placing the flag on top, Zoey's cell rang.

"Hello?" Zoey answered.

"Hey Zo, it's Chase. Bring your cabin to the girls lounge. Dean Rivers is going to call us for some important reason."

"Okay." Zoey closed the cell phone and turned to her group. "Hey you guys, we're going to the girls lounge for a few minutes."

When everyone had gotten to the lounge, all of the campers started watching a movie and the 6 friends waited anxiously for the phone call. _Brrrring!_

Nicole pressed the speaker button and said hello.

"Hey kids! How's camp going?" Dean Rivers asked.

"Great!" everyone answered.

"Well, I was looking at the list of campers and I realized that there may be too many for you to handle, so I hired one other kid." Everyone exchanged worried glances. "Glen!" All eyes turned to Zoey and Chase.

**Sorry about the short chapter! More soon! Please review… and no flames please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks so much 4 the reviews! Here's my next chappie!**

The evening after the fire, Glen came. The only ones there to greet him were Michael and Nicole. Michael was just being nice, but Nicole was hoping to flirt a bit.

"Hey Michael. Hey Nicole." Glen set down his bags in the boys cabin. "Where's everyone else?"

"Dude, lemme just tell ya this. Zoey and Chase are going out… as of the 7 minutes in heaven the other night. And so are Logan and Dana. Zoey and Chase are really uptight about you coming, so don't expect to get close to either of them." Michael caught his breath.

Glen shrugged, turned around, started unpacking. Neither Nicole nor Michael noticed his mischievous grin

Later that evening after the campers had gone to bed, all of the counselors went into the lounge to relax. Dana and Logan were making out (as usual), Chase, Michael, and Glen were playing video games (it wasn't pretty because Chase was always trying to kill Glen's character) and Nicole and Zoey were painting their nails. Suddenly, Glen cleared his throat and announced that since he had missed the 7 minutes in heaven game earlier, he was going to initiate another one. Dana and Logan looked happy, but the other four exchanged worried glances.

"What are the pairings?" Nicole asked.

"Well, since we have an uneven number, I'm out." Michael turned back to the game.

They decided to put girl names in one hat and boy names in another. Dana got to choose two names first. She closed her eyes and reached into each hat.

"Dana and Logan!" she smiled and wrapped her arms around Logan. Zoey was next.

"Nicole and," her face went white, "Ch-Chase." The room went silent.

Zoey turned to Chase who embraced her in a hug. "It's okay Zo. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to Nicole.

"Alright! Let's play!" Glen clapped his hands and led Zoey to a closet.

Michael turned on the timer and said, "Let the games begin."


	7. Chapter 7

Zoey was standing in a dark closet, _very_ close to a boy who wanted to cause her heartache. Not the best situation.

Glen leaned closer, "Hey, Michael already started the timer you know." He slipped a muscular arm around Zoey's waist and pulled her towards him until she bumped into his body. With his hand on the small of her back, he pressed her into him and snaked his other arm around her shoulder until he was cradling the back of her head. Zoey's arms were stiff as he touched his lips to hers.

Her first reaction was to push away and go find Chase. Then, she felt Glen's protective grasp and almost unknowingly, began kissing him back. She put her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. Just as he was vying to get his tongue into her mouth, she pulled back. "I can't do this!" Zoey muttered and grabbed the doorknob. The shock of light made her stumble back, but only for a second.

"Hey," Michael exclaimed, surprised, "you guys still have 2 minutes left!"

Zoey ignored him and rushed over to the closet Chase and Nicole were in. Michael ran in front of her and got there first, blocking the door. "Michael! Move! I need to see Chase."

"Sorry, Zo. I can't let you do that. Chase and Nicole still have one minute left. That's part of the game you agreed to play." Zoey immediately regretted her decision. She turned back to Glen. He was sitting on the couch with a magazine in his lap, smirking at her.

"Ugh!" Zoey turned around disgustedly. _BING!_ The timer went off and the door in front of her opened. Nicole walked out with a silly grin on her face, but as soon as she saw Zoey, she wiped it off. Then, Chase came out, closing the door behind him. His shirt was a little bit messy and he looked at Zoey with a hint of guilt. Zoey put her hands on her hips and said, "Have fun, Chase?"

Dana and Logan, who were coming out of their closet stopped in their tracks and looked at Chase. Nicole, Michael and Glen were silent.

"Um, not as much as if it were you." Chase said, shifting his eyes from side to side and looking at his feet. Nicole looked hurt, but didn't say anything.

"Come on Zoey, it was a game!" Dana walked over to her. "Now let's go back to our room." Dana steered Zoey out of the lounge and Nicole sauntered out after them, with one look over her shoulder at Chase.

Zoey wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the shower into a steamy bathroom. She felt a lot better after that. Zoey had no clue why she had acted so possessive, even though Chase was the one who should have worried with Glen around. _He trusts me._ Zoey thought. She owed the same to him, at least. Zoey put her blue and purple pajamas on and headed toward the door, but stopped when she heard voices.

"Nicole! You know that Zoey has liked Chase for like- ever!" Zoey heard Dana whisper. All Zoey heard next was mumbling. It sounded like Nicole was crying. "I don't care what your 'true feelings' are. Zoey and Chase are happy together. Why don't you just leave them alone and go flirt with Glen or something?" Silence.

Zoey quietly crept out of the bathroom. "Hey guys. Nicole, I'm sorry I was so possessive earlier. Glen being here has me on edge."

Nicole wiped her eyes and smiled weakly. "It's okay. I guess I wasn't helping the situation much. Friends?" Zoey came over and gave her a hug.

"Just what I like to see! Girl on girl!" Logan smirked, standing in the doorway. "Hey, babe. Ready?"

Dana rolled her eyes. "Chill Logan. I'll be right there." Turning to Nicole and Zoey, Dana said, "Are you two going to be okay? Logan and I are going for a walk. We'll be back in an hour."

"We're fine, Dana. We don't need a babysitter." Zoey teased. Dana walked out the door and Zoey collapsed onto her bed and dug a magazine out of her bag. Nicole walked over to her bed and opened her diary.

_Dear Diary-_

_Today was… eventful. And amazing. Glen joined us at the camp today. That caused quite a disturbance between Zoey and Chase. They both say they love each other, but they only started going out last night! How can they already love each other? Anyway, Glen obviously came to make trouble. He started a game of 7 minutes in Heaven. The pairings were Dana and Logan, Chase and I, and Glen and Zoey. Don't tell anyone, but I was kinda happy about this. I've always thought that Chase was cute, but I knew that Zoey liked him from the very start. So, anyway, Glen and Zoey were destined for disaster. I, however, was planning on enjoying this little game. Chase and I walked into the closet and closed the door. We started kissing and let me tell you, he is an AMAZING kisser. Zoey is so lucky. We kissed for a while and then I started going a little farther. I don't know if I was just caught up in the moment or if I was following my heart, but I started unbuttoning Chase's shirt and put my hands around his muscular torso. He seemed a little surprised at first, but then he responded by putting his hand up my shirt and 'exploring'. I was so upset when the timer sounded. It made me even more upset when Chase told Zoey that he would have been happier if it was her. I really thought we had a connection there! Maybe we did and Chase was covering up for his true feelings. I have a feeling more will be revealed tomorrow. Good night diary!_

_Nicole 3_


End file.
